New place, new problems, old trubles
by lgbtlovechick
Summary: After he won the war, Harry wanted to live a quiet life even though he owns all of England and half of Europe. When He moves, he tries to balance solving Lima's problems, dealing with his own traumatic past, looking after his new family, find love, and getting over war casualties, all while ruling a nation with a firm but gentle hand. hopefully he can do it before trouble comes.
1. Chapter 1

Hero of Britten; Gleek of Lima

Chapter 1, it all begins

(a/n) this will be slash. You have been warned

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Glee, not the songs you see, not the harry potter characters. Not the magic. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: there will be sexual content and slight torture (if you can call it that... more like sexual punishment….), as well as violence in this chapter.

I have no Beta, if you would like to Beta for me, PM me. If not, don't complain about my mistakes.

On with the show

* * *

Corpses gathered in piles, curses bounding off his shield erected keeping the world away from him and the monster laying in front of him. Harry began to chant, his green eyes glowing with power as the most ancient of runes glowed in turn creating a pentagram of pure light power. In the center stood Harry with the monster laying at his feet. Sorrow grief regret and pity filled his eyes as with one final word, he shot a last spell forcing the light into his captures body. The monster, for a brief moment turned human again, before all the light left his eyes and he collapsed. The blue shield surrounding them dropped and everything went still.

Harry could only stair at the very human body in front of him. He watch as a sole Wisped up from the body, nodding his appreciation before departing to the next greatest adventure. When he finally looked up he saw everyone, light and dark, on bended knee with their head bowed. He looked around in confusion catching the eye of Severus Snape, the one person whose eyes weren't averted, and giving a look that clearly said 'what the hell is going on. Snape grabbed hold of the hand next to him causing Lucius Malfoy to look up in alarm at his lover who nodded toward Harry. Seeing the confusion in the young man's face caused understanding to light his eyes.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He spoke simply. Eyes averted submissively. Shock ran through him as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that all you were to him?" the boy spoke softly. "Spoils? An item to be auctioned off once he had his fill of you?" the boy grabbed his arm at the elbow and helped him up. "Look at me Lucius." He commanded in a voice not to be disobeyed. He looked into vibrant green eyes that shined with righteous anger

"Yes" he said sadly looking back down at his mark. The boy grabbed his forearm and

"No. you are people. People who made bad choices, yes, people who need to be punished for your wrongs, of course, but not mindless slaves to be sold. This mark makes you 'mine' now, yes. But you are not objects and I will not treat you as such." He tapped the mark turning it from a skull and snake to a phoenix with a lightning bolt behind it. Then waved his hand and everyone with a mark gasped as it too changed. He addressed the crowd "You will need to be punished. You will meet with me sometime this week. I will go to you and we will discuss the punishment that best fits your crimes. If you try and escape, I will find you, and you will be sorry for trying to escape. You have my word, your penalty will not be inhumane. Anyone who was not marked will NOT seek revenge against those who are. They are under my authority now and you have my word, you will have their apologies by the end of their retribution. The war is over. This is a time for healing. I will **not** have the world I saved turned into a slaughter house of revenge. Some of you will find the punishments I dole out to lenient, but that hardly matters, they will be punished fairly, and it will fit the crime. That being said, anyone who seeks out extra revenge will be punished as strongly as the person they attempted to exact revenge against. As you are technically mine, anyone who attempts to get out of punishment will have few rights. I am placing trust in you and if you break that by committing more crimes then you already have, or slithering away to avoid the consequences of your actions, I promise you, your existence will not be fun. I will give you over to trusted friends, and allow them to dole out your punishment with guidelines and you will live as the slave you technically are. As such, if you follow your punishment, and properly… repent for lack of a better word, you will be forgiven and able to go about your normal lives, with a few changes and restrictions, and no psychopath of course." Once he was done, No one dared to speak. His power flowing off him in waves as he scanned the crowd for anyone who dare defy him. once sure no one would go against him, Harry let his magic flair before he turned on his heal and briskly walked back to the castle.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent meeting with former death eaters and coming up with proper discipline for them. All including some kind of community servos, some kind of restriction of their magic, and some kind of restriction of their freedom. By the end of every meeting, every one of them understood exactly what they had done, and exactly how lucky they were to have Harry as a master instead of Voldemort. He had yet to hit a snag. Granted, he had yet to meet with the inner circle and the more vicious ones yet. But so far, everyone respected his authority over them. Finally he made it to Malfoy Manor.

Harry entered the manor and was immediately greeted by four different house elves. They led him into the sitting room, and offered him tea and biscuits. Lord Malfoy was there within three minutes of his arrival and knowing Harry had complete control of his life now stayed submissive throughout the greeting and offered harry to sit in his usual black leather winged backed chair.

"You can stop now." Harry said softly "I'm not going to ruin you." he sat down on the comfortable couch next to the offered chair making the only place for Lucius to sit, and not be at an awkward angle the entire meeting, the Love seat across from him. He purposely chose this seating arrangement (usually used only with family and close friends, the head of the family on the couch and the other on the love seat) because it showed his power without being imposing and put Lucius in a subconsciously more submissive state allowing him to relax and better take Harry's authority without being frightened. Harry sat up strait and got strait to business.

"I want to know what YOU feel you deserve for the crimes you have committed." Taken aback Lucius said ashamed

"Azkaban"

"Really? Because I don't. In fact, I have a contract that, if agreed to will keep you out of Azkaban. If you violate it, there will be consequences also outlined in the contract." Harry pointed his wand at the new mark and drug it away slowly, a role of parchment coming out of the mark. Taking a cookie he read aloud the terms.

"You, Lucius Malfoy:

1) Are mot to own another living being for a year. This includes house elves, snakes, dogs, cats, horses, and those albino peacocks that are currently living at the manor. They will go to a home of your choice and you may visit once a week. You will be evaluated at the end of one year to see if your value of life has increased. If it has, this punishment will be revoked. If it has not, you another year will be added. The same applies to any added time.

2) Are not to leave your manor for one year. The exceptions being when you go to see your pets, when you go to the house elf rescue and rehabilitation center (or H.E.R.R.C.) and the orphanages I will be setting up at which you will volunteer. If at the end of your year of house arrest I believe you have learned your lesson you may go to select other arias, until I feel you have sufficiently changed your ways. However, there are places you will never be allowed to enter again.

3) You will volunteer at the H.E.R.R.C. for the next five years, as well as both a wizarding and muggle orphanages.

4) You will, for the next three years, give half the yearly interest you accrue to any 3 scholarships of your choice that you will now be in charge of.

5) You are not to own a wand for the next six months. Unless you are using it to better aid the places you volunteer.

Harry paused for a moment to explain his reasoning. "I want you to appreciate what muggles go through all there life. I also believe the sense of accomplishment earned from hands on work will be good for you." He continued

"If you violate these terms, I as your lord, have the right to:

1) Take over the Malfoy lordship

2) Keep you confined to an aria for a set amount of time

3) Keep you confined to my side for a set amount of time

4) Elongate the set terms

5) Use corporal punishment

6) Send you to Azkaban

I reserve the right to change or add to the punishment as I see fit, and swear on my magic never to abuse the power I hold over you."

Harry looked up from the contract. " this means You may keep your lordship; however, if you violate these terms, and I will know if you do," he looked down at the mark "I will take over as lord Malfoy since it will have become clear you intend to dishonor the name Malfoy. It also is a get out of Azkaban free card. Do you agree to the terms?"

"My lord, I have a few questions if that is permissible" Lord Malfoy whispered, not believing that he got off without a single year of Azkaban.

"Ask away, and don't call me 'my lord'" he shivered reminded brutally of the title they gave the man he killed

"May I have visitors in the year of house arrest?"

"For your safety, and the safety of others, I shall give you a list of names that can visit you. I will change the wards to only permit those I allow."

Lucius, head bowed, asked in a voice so quiet Harry almost didn't hear "can Severus be on that list?" a blush creeping onto his face

Harrys smile broadened "of course" he winked causing a blush to creep up Lucius's neck. Visibly pulling himself together, he added almost as an afterthought "and may I hold a funeral for my wife?"

"Of course, and you may even attend it. I am not cruel" Harry said handing over the contract for inspection

"corporal punishment?" Lucius asked slightly affronted. He was not a naughty teenager!

"Yes. I reserve the right to take you over my knee if you ever do something to deserve it. You clearly didn't have a good spanking when you were younger, so you joined a mad man in a phase of rebellion. If you deserve it, I will spank you no matter what your age." He managed to say with a straight face. The idea behind that was for all minor offences of rebellion. Ones that it would be too harsh to take enforce stronger punishment, but that couldn't be left alone.

"Yes… sir..." he said embarrassed that his new lord would ever consider that. "And what of my job?"

"I have made accommodations so you could continue all your work from home. Any more questions?"

"No sir. I agree. Thank you very much" with that, Harry took his want and made a shallow cut on Lucius's left thumb allowing the blood to drip on the contract. Magic swirled around him binding him to the contract and creating a copy.

Handing Lucius the paper and a mirror he said "this one is yours, and this is if you have any questions, need something, or just want to talk. I will be leaving Britten to live somewhere else as soon as everything is in order but I never want to be unreachable. You can always come to me. I will be back next week to check that everything is in order. Have a good day Lucius." He said and promptly showed himself out.

* * *

Next he went to see the Zabinis. Surprisingly, he the mark told him that both Blaise and his father were no longer in Britten, but instead in Muggle France. When he arrived, he immediately smelled the coppery twinge of blood. Not bothering to be polite he went into fight mode, entering with wand out and searching the entire house for any sign of where it came from. A crash came from below the small sitting aria and he let his magic out to search for a way into the cellar. Finding the door behind the bookshelf Harry flew down the newly reviled stares, the coppery sent getting stronger with each step he descended.

"YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL I SHOULD HAVE YOU PUT DOWN LIKE THE FREEK YOU ARE HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR LORD IS DEAD!" the sound of something hitting skin and a strangled cry was all Harry needed to fly down wand blazing firing stunner after hex after jinx until the older man lay immobile on the floor, bound, gagged, and silenced. In a deadly quiet voice Harry asked "What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

a moan escaped the bleeding body chained to the wall. Harry stepped over and unchained his old shy classmate, catching the naked teen before he fell to the cold stone floor. Taking off his outer robe, Harry draped it over the broken boy's uninjured shoulder.

"I will be back to deal with you later, but for now" he waved his wand and the older man was now chained where his son once was. "Think about the pain you've caused." Harry grabbed Blaise and appariated home.

Blaise whimpered as Harry set him down on the couch and undid the cloak. Harry moved to leave and get his supplies and call Snape, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shirt. "It's ok, just let me get my friend and I'll be right back. He will help you better than I can" He said in a soft and soothing voice. The grip loosened and he left quickly going to his mirror to call Severus.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus said without his usual malice his hair messy and his robe noticeably askew.

"I need you to come to number 12 now. Bring your emergency potion kit and the stuff to get rid of infections. Same floo code" He said then smirked "and tell Lucius I said hello and sorry for interupting."

"I'll be right there" Severus growled looking slightly embarrassed. Harry could have sworn he heard the man mumble "cheeky brat" before leaving.

Harry went back to the couch where Blaise was, put a blanket over his abused and shivering body then went and sat down next to his head and lifting it to rest on his lap causing the coco boy to flinch violently. Harry ignored it and stroked his hair soothingly humming a song Ginny use to sing to him when he got stressed. Ginny, lovely Ginny. He would always miss the first girl he ever loved. She died in the hospital a year ago from a curse with no cure that slowly drained her energy and magic until she didn't have enough to power her heart. He stayed with her every minute until her last breath talking about the end of the war and what their lives would be like after. The quiet life they would have. They decided three kids, a dog and a horse, with a house in the country. They would start an elementary school for magical muggleborns, a small town for the muggle families of the children and a sister school for the nonmagical siblings. They had gotten married barely three months ago and decided to wait until the end of the war before kids. They talked until she couldn't talk anymore and then he just held her until she finally let go. His last words to her were "tell mom and dad I love them and I'll see you soon." She mustered up just enough energy to smile and say "not too soon young man" the same way her mom always did. "Find love. I'll be watching over you. You find love or I'll haunt you. You deserve it. I'll always Love you." Before her heart gave out. She was always strong, even in her dying moments she commanded him. He had cried for days, not coming out of his room until Draco, Ron, and Hermione forced him too. He smiled a small teary smile at the memory.

He was snapped out of his musings when the floo roared to life spitting out a graceful Severus with a bag in hand directly into the Living-room. He saw the boy and gestured for Harry to get up, but when he tried, the boy on his lap let out a pitiful whimper. Sighing Harry cooed to the injured boy "he's going to help you sweetie can I get up so he can help you?" Blaise fiercely shook his head and held tight to Harry's robe. Harry stroked his hair again "I won't leave, and you can hold my hand if you'd like. He needs to be able to see you. I'll be right here. Okay?" reluctantly the boy nodded and Harry got up successfully this time and knelt down holding his hand. "See I'll stay right here." Then addressing Severus he said "am I in the way?" Severus shook his head and went to work, first taking off the blanket causing the boy to thrash and Harry to start humming and stroking his hand again until he calmed down.

An hour went by and Severus was still working at mending bones, healing whipping marks and soothing bruises. Three hours went by and the boy finally fell asleep. Harry lifted him up Bridle style and carried him to his spare room then conjured a second bed for him to sleep on in case the boy woke up in the night, so he wouldn't panic at being alone.

"Thank you for your help Sev. You can take my bed if you'd like. It's almost midnight. I'm going to sleep in here."

"Who did this" was the first thing Severus said all night that wasn't to do with medical problems.

"Blaxon" Harry said blandly

"well what do you plan to do with him? i know you and you would never let a child abuser get off." the am questioned

"I'll be dealing with him in two days when I feel he's had enough of being chained. He will be a servant for the rest of his life. Most likely to a family like the Weasleys, who won't hurt him but it will be degrading for him. Maybe the twins. Who knows? I'll bind his magic for the use of anything but cleaning and take over lordship with Blaise as my heir. I warned everyone what would happen if they tried to get out of punishment or committed anymore crimes then they already had" Harry sighed. He hated doing this, but monsters like Blaxon deserved it.

"You're the same age as his son. Just months older. You would have to take him in as your charge since he is still under age. But since you are emancipated I see no problem with that. Besides, didn't you say you were moving to America with Remus and Sirius? They would have to agree to take him in too."

"If they don't then I'll move out on my own" he replied nonchalantly "but once they hear what he went through they won't say no. I promise. Now go to bed, or go back to Lucius. I don't care which." He shrank some of his pajamas to fit the small broken boy and slipped them on him without waking him up and tucked him into the full sized bed before changing his own cloths and shimming into bed waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

A scream woke Harry up in the middle of the night. Harry jumped, grabbed for his wand, a curse on his lips before his memory caught up to him. He ran over to the thrashing boy in the bed next to him one look and saw the boy clawing at his bleeding wrists. Harry climbed in one arm holding the boy to his chest keeping the darker hands immobile and Harry's other hand stroking Blaise's hair. Humming and cooing nonsense until the boy went limp in his arms. The only sign he was still awake was his uneven breathing and the slight tremors through his body.

"shh, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you. I wont let it." Harry started to sing low a song from a movie he saw Dudley watch and got to watch part of from the kitchen.

"nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.

Nothin's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,

I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare.

Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around..."

He sang softly rocking the shaking boy and holding out the notes calmly with a slightly husky voice, feeling the sporadic breathing of the boy in his arms finally even out.

"You're a really good singer Harry" came a rough voice from the door surprising both boys into looking up.

"Yes, you are. What was it? It was nice." seconded Blaise

"Thank you. That was from the musical Sweeny Todd. Blaise, I'm moving to America and was hoping you would come with me. I'd take care of you and we would live with Remus and Sirius. We'd go to a muggle high school and learn how to be normal teens. How does that sound? You'd be my charge and I'll never let anyone hurt you again. We'd be…"

"Harry" Blaise said softly, cutting off harry mid ramble

"yes" Harry answered

"We'd be like brothers right?"

"Of course"

"I've always wanted a big brother"

"Then come with me"

"Okay" Blaise Mumbled, falling back asleep

Harry chuckled before falling asleep again, his new younger brother curled safely to his chest. From the door Severus watched the whole thing play out with slight amusement.

The next morning they woke up tangled together, both slightly embarrassed by the sentimentality of last night but neither said anything about it except to greet each other as 'big brother' or 'little brother' every time they passed one another much to the amusement of Severus. And so it went for the next two days, Harry leaving in the morning to visit other Death Eaters and coming back late at night and curling up with his younger brother, until Harry decided it was time to visit Blaxon.

"Sev" he called "come down here if you want to be part of this visit."

"And what pray tell would that visit be?"

"The one where I tell Blaxon Zabini that he is no longer a Zabini and that he is now a slave to the Weasley twins."

"Shouldn't you tell the Weasley twins first?"

"Good point I'll meet you in two hours at this house." Harry put two fingers to Severus's temple and sent him a picture and address of the house then headed out the door, but not before shouting to Blaise that he had work to do and would be back later.

* * *

Harry arrived at WWW and went straight in quickly casting a shield to repel the hair coloring charm the twins put on the door. "BIG BROTHERS I'M HOME" Harry shouted an inside joke up to the twins causing several costumers to look at him oddly before realizing who he is and getting down on bended knee. "OH get up" Harry said exasperatedly. "I'm no king and I don't wish to be knelt in front of." Slowly they all got up and resumed shopping, at least pretending to shop while eavesdropping on the hero.

"LIL BROTHER! YOU MADE IT" Fred said flying down the stairs!

"We were wondering"

"When you would grace"

"Us with your magnificent presence"

"Oh great one"

"oh leader of the light"

"oh king of all kings

They said switching off speaking and finishing as one. Harry just laughed and said "I'm actually here for business today. I need to talk to you in privet."

"Sure"

"Thing"

"Boss"

They said. And led him up to their flat above the store.

"Shoot"

"I need you to take a slave for me. A child abuser who is scum of the earth. I'll still own him but you need to take charge of him. This is punishment for abusing a very dear friend of mine. You can have full range of punishment, baring death and I am the only one who gets to send him to Azkaban. You may use him for whatever you would like. But I need him to feel… Humiliated."

Their mouths dropped in unison before a frightening gleam reached their eyes. And they said at once

"Test subject."

Harry's smile broadened "he might not be very happy about this at first so you may have to show him… the light" he said with a vindictive smile.

"can we have hot kinky sex with him?" asked Fred. Fred and Gorge, while together, were both very dominant personalities. They needed a submissive to balance them out, and binding him as a sex slave would be the perfect thing. not only would it serve to humiliate him and punish him for his crimes, but it would also fix there clashing bedroom behavior.

"of course." Was Harry's simple reply. And you can test your new adult line. I know how much you love those candy aphrodisiac apples you made."

"When do we get him?" George asked licking his lips in anticipation

"in about three hours." Answered Harry "see you then with a slave bound and gagged. He is fairly attractive too. If it weren't for that whole child abusing thing." he added as an afterthought. And with that, he left to the house in France to meet with Blaxon and Sev.

* * *

Harry made a pit stop at the pet store to buy a leash and collar and charmed it to block all magic unless the person(s) keyed to it allowed before he apparated straight inside of the house startling Severus who had let himself in minutes before and they both headed down to the cellar. On the wall, still chained and gagged was a limp Blaxon. Harry got straight to business. He walked up to the man and fastened a collar on him, linked it to his magic, and said

"You are now a slave. You have no rights except those your masters give you. You will not protest anything they do. You WILL obey every wish they have. IF you are good for five years, I may let you free. But your magic will always be bound to the wish of your masters, and you will always ware a coller to let everyone know what you did."

Severus took over "this means that the only time you will have access to your magic is when they specifically say you can. If they say clean the shit out of our toilet, and you want to use your magic you have to ask because if you don't then you don't get to. If they say yes then you can, if they say no then you can't and you will be forced to clean the shit with your unprotected hands since you won't even be able to conjure gloves."

Harry spoke once again "if they say get naked so we can try this new toy out on you, what do you do?

Harry ungagged him "I get naked?" he questioned, dirty ears turning slightly red

"Very good" Harry praised condescendingly. "If they want you to walk around Diagon Alley in nothing but a cat langre with a vibrator up your arse, what do you do?

"I do it" Harry smirked at the blush creeping up his neck. "And if you don't, they have the right to punish you in what ever way they see fit. Before we go,"

Harry conjured a flogger and cat-o-nine tails, handed Severus the cattails and moved the chains until they hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, the man dangling where his toes barely touched the ground. With a flick of his wand the man was stripped naked and with another flick, the dirt was swept away. The man underneath was fairly attractive, and Harry found himself thinking the mother must have been chocolate colored since Blaise is mocha and this man is clearly pale. He brushed the plastic and lather flogger over the man's bare back, ass, groin, and legs causing the hanging man to tremble. Once he felt he induced enough fear, Harry said

"You will count and thank me for each stroke, because each one means you are not in Azkaban. Each one means you still have a chance at living a semi normal life. Then Severus will get a chance. He will strike you and you will tell him you appreciate his kindness and you will tell us why you are being punished. Understand?" when he got a nod, Harry delivered the first strike on the man's back pulling a shout from the man.

"I said count!"

"one, thank you"

"what do you call me?" harry demanded delivering another strike this on his ass.

"master? Two thank you master"

"very good, but because you didn't thank me properly the first time that was only one. Nine more to go from me, and however many Severus wants to give you. He said delivering the next blow

"two thank you master" Blaxon whimpered

Harry's next three strikes were in quick succession on the man's back ass and thighs, causing the man to swing slightly and cry out

"three, four, five, thank you master."

"now," harry said soothing his aching bottom and giving the man a small break, knowing it wasn't his job to break the man, but the twins' "why are you being punished Blaxon? When you answer, you will end your answer with my title, and if you answer wrong I will strike you again and it won't count toward the ten you will be receiving. If you answer correctly, and I feel you are repentant, I may take off a strike, or touch your surprisingly hard member." Gesturing down at the leaking member and Blaxon blushed in shame at having enjoyed the light touches that soothed away the burn and the tingling feeling rushing threw him. "do you understand?" Harry asked finally getting impatient at not having a response. Blaxon nodded and Harry whapped him again, this time harder "I require a verbal response" he said firmly

"Thank you master, yes, I understand master" he said

"Very good. Now, why are you being flogged?"

"I Hurt Blaise master" was Blaxons response

"very good, and?"

"I tried to get out of punishment?.. Master.." he added as an afterthought

"very good, now what would you like? Three tugs on your member, or one stroke taken off your flogging amount?"

"one stroke taken off please master"

"very good. Now, do you know what kind of damage you did to Blaise?"

"I don't know the emotional damage I've done master, but I know he was physically broken. Master." He didn't look sorry at all, and Harry barely controlled his temper

"it will take him years to be alright again. That is your fault."

"yes master"

"We will finish your strokes now" harry said and that was all the warning he gave before bringing the flogger down on the mans stomach"

"I forgot how many master"

"that was six, but it no longer counts" Harry brought another stoke down on the mans low stomach almost to his groin aria causing Blaxon to jump as best he could and whimper out

"six thank you master"

Seven and eight were on his inner thighs and nine was delivered directly on his erection. He screamed loudly before Shakely saying

"nine thank you master"

His member got harder with each stroke, surprising harry and shaming Blaxon.

"looks like you enjoyed that. Good thing too, because I happen to know the twins are sexual sadists."

Harry said slightly maliciously. "Maybe you can get off once you get there. Of course, you may be stuck like that for a while if I know them as well as I think I do. They love to control that. In fact, I would bet you won't cum at all for the first three hours of their torture." The man paled and whimpered pathetically while harry rubbed his ass thighs and stomach soothing the burn and cleaning some of the blood, but never touching his groin.

"Small break, a few questions with the same rules, them its Severus's turn." Said Harry still kneading his pail ass cheeks causing a moan to slip from his lips. Harry smirked and continued

"Why did you try to skip punishment? You knew it would be worse"

"I didn't want think you would find me in Muggle France Master"

Harry combed a hand through tangled, sweaty dark brown hair and said "very good. Would you like three tugs now, or to wait until the end and add all the tugs together after Sev's turn?"

Blaxon stopped to think for a moment, weighing his options "together please Master" he decided finally

"alright, that's three. Now, why did you Beat your son."

"I don't know. I was so mad and heartbroken when Meredith died in child birth. I blamed Blaise, and turned to the Dark lord. Then after he fell, I felt Blaise took away my life again when he sided with you and you were giving restrictions. Master"

"good enough, that answer was worth four more tugs, that's seven tugs after everything."

"what do you believe would have happened if Voldemort won?"

"for me master? Or for the world?"

"answer both and you will get six tugs. Answer well enough you may get eight."

"for me, he promised to bring Meredith back. If he won he promised to bring my beautiful Meredith back."

Harry cut him off by bringing the flogger down on his ass once more he groaned and his cock twitched "ten thank you master"

"that wasn't one to count. That was because I didn't ask what he promised you. I asked what you believed would happen."

"sorry master. I thought he would give me back my wife. Then I thought he would make the world a better place, and we would have our traditions back and could use magic that we can't now because of the ministry."

"good. That answer was worth eight tugs. So far you have seventeen tugs at the end. Now one more question and then it is Severus' turn. This one is worth three tugs to make it an even twenty, do you believe Meredith would have treated Blaise the way you treated him if you had died, or that she would forgive you for treating him that way if she ever came back?" was harry's last question

"no master. I don't think either of them. She wouldn't have treated him like that, and she would never have forgiven me, and she would have had me thrown in Azkaban.

"very good. Twenty tugs at the end, sev it's your turn"

"thank you Harry." The dark man said. He was incredibly hard and would have a long session with Lucius after this, probably punishing him and making him beg to cum. Shaking his head, he said "I have no questions, but I would like to draw a little blood. Five strokes should do it."

"how do I address you"

"sir" was the simple response

"yes sir, would you like me to count?"

"no, just scream. You wont be able to count. I have no intention of holding back my strength the way Harry did."

Severus let the cat tails down on his back and the crack resounded through the chamber Blaxon screamed and started crying. Two more were landed, on his thighs and ass. But the man's erection never wilted. One more was delivered and blood was drawn from his back.

"it only took four, but I still have one more. Blaxon, where would you like me to strike you next. You will get two tugs if you say back, three if you say ass, and five tugs if you let me smack your throbbing member.

"my balls" the man whispered to taken away by the pain and pleasure to care about his pride. "make them bleed please"

"that wasn't on the list, but I think it is worth five tugs, what do you say harry?"

"Definitely worth five" Harry answered own legs crossed as he leaned against the wall. He would need a long shower after this.

"very well" said Severus, drawing the cat tails back and swinging only half force slapping onto the exposed sack causing them to bleed and the man to scream in an octave not typically possible for a man. Harry went behind the Blaxon and caressed his back, magically cleaning the blood but leaving the throb. Then he moved on to his arse and thighs. Last, he fondled the mans sack and the healing magic had him moaning and panting before harry had delivered even one of the promised tugs.

"twenty five tugs." Harry said then proceeded to stroke Blaxon's leaking member slowly, fondling his oversensitive balls, getting faster and faster until at the fifteenth tug Harry said "cum." Blaxon exploded and Harry tugged ten more times through his orgasm milking him until it was over. With a wave of his hand, Harry cleaned everything up.

"Time to go now" harry said straightening himself and undoing the chains but re-gagging the man and binding his naked form then levitating and obscuring him so no one would see. "the world will know of the reason you are in slavery so no one will dare to ever lay a hand on a child again." Severus said then they all apparated straight into the flat above the twins shop.

"Bound, gagged, and handsome"

"Just like you promised"

"Thanks Hart"

The twins said before turning to the blushing man before them

"You do look delicious like that"

"We know just what to do first."

"To the bedroom."

"So we can get to know each other"

Severus and harry looked at each other before quickly deciding it was time to go.

"Have fun" harry yelled before they both took there leave.

* * *

Two months passed and everyone was ready to move. Harry checked up on everyone as promised to make certain they were getting along with the new arrangements. Severus had left a week ago to live at Malfoy Manor and Sirius and Remus came to live with them. They immediately loved Blaise and they got into a routine of living together. Luna showed up in the second week with heartbreaking tears in her eyes. Luna and Harry already had a special relationship, and Blaise gave them both a reason to live despite the loss they suffered. They immediately became a family, Remus a father figure, Sirius like the crazy uncle, Harry the older brother, Luna the middle and only sister, and Blaise like the baby brother. Everyone was protective of each other and there messed up family. That was how one Friday, found them with darts in their hands and a map of the States. They each threw one and then played rock paper scissors to decide where they were to go.

"Looks like we're going to Lima!" Sirius said with a whoop.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

A/N: Hello everyone!I'm super excited about this chapter, because it's the first time they meet the glee cast and show off their talent (even if it's only briefly)

a Million thanks to my incredible Beta, **ebonylakia** now if you wish to complain, you can because two people have already checked it over.. But then we will huddle in a corner and laugh at you while throwing darts at drawn pictures of your imaginary face. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it!

On with the show!

* * *

"Come on everybody!" A forty year old man in a blue suit yelled excitedly through the airport. "Keep up we're going to America!" a chain of three disheveled children, and a graying man all, holding hands, raced to meet the hyper forty year old.

"This is it! It's our hanger! Lulu, you have your bracelet and all the charms?!" he said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, acting more like an excited eight year old than the grown man he looked like.

"Check" came the dreamy response. The blond let go of the hand she was holding and lifted her wrist jingling the silver charm bracelet for effect.

"Good! Zey? You have your blanket, pillow and Char?"

"Yes sir." Blaise got out the shrunken dragon plushy from his bag and held it up slightly embarrassed before putting it away and grabbing hold of the brunets hand beside him.

"Wonderful! Ry...?" he said cut off by the teenager in question.

"Sirius! You checked to make sure we had everything before we left the house; before we got out of the car; after we got through security; and after we got to our terminal. Yes, I have my sketch book, all my art supplies, and all of our mp3 players. Yes, I downloaded music onto every one of them, yes Remus has the computers, and yes you have the snacks. Yes, to all of your questions! We are fine, so stop stressing"

"I'm just excited Harry! I've never been out of the country. We're going to live somewhere new! Aren't you all excited too?" Sirius replied sheepishly

"We all are Siri. We just all show it differently" the graying man, Remus, finally spoke up chuckling at his husband's antics

Just then a woman's voice sounded overhead.

"First class for Flight 218 now boarding, First class for Flight 218 now boarding" it repeated

"That's us!" Sirius shouted.

"No turning back now!" Luna replied, smiling softly at the prospect of a new life. She grabbed the hands of the two teenagers with her and they boarded the plane together.

* * *

They arrived at their new home in Lima at 2:43 AM. In the back seat, Luna and Blaise had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulders about halfway from the airport. He hummed lightly and stroked his thumb over the back of their hands knowing the amount of trust they placed in him by falling asleep in a warded place. Harry looked at Blaise, who held his hand in one hand, and Char, his stuffed dragon, in the other. Harry had given him the dragon three days after they started living together, when he realized that Blaise slept with his pillow in a death grip in hopes of keeping the nightmares away. He was a submissive Dark Veela, so until he found his mate, he would be incredibly submissive, clinging to Harry, and looking for constant affection. Looking over at Luna, he saw the charm bracelet full of shrunken instruments that they all played on her thin wrist and around her neck a stone. Her mother had given her that stone and it was spelled to keep her from succumbing to the Lovegood's family curse. It was designed to keep her from going insane and withering away, so for many reasons Luna kept it close to her heart at all times. She may see things differently than any other girl he had ever met, but she was extremely smart and Harry knew that that was part of the curse placed on her father's grandfather. He knew she struggled with what she saw and that the stone kept her from seeing the worst of it, thereby allowing her to kept her sanity unlike her father who had recently been put in Saint Mungo's after attacking her, thinking she was a dangerous creature.

When they pulled into the driveway, he let go of their hands and nudged them gently.

"Luna, baby sis, we're home. Blaise, come on little one, let's get you guys inside. The house elves already made up your rooms but you can sleep with me tonight if you want to." He said nudging them again when the only response he got was a light groan, "Come on I can only carry one of you."

"I'll carry Luna, you carry Blaise since he doesn't like to be held by any Dominant other than you." said Remus once he got out of the car, going around to the passenger's side to pick up the sleeping girl and carry her inside

"I'll get the luggage" Sirius whispered, careful not to wake the two sleeping children.

Once inside, they headed straight upstairs and to bed, not even bothering to look around or put away their things, their minds solely focused on sleep after the agonizingly long flight. The three teenagers were all put in the same bed, knowing they would freak out if they woke up in an unfamiliar place with no knowledge as to how they got there, or where they were without their siblings. Everyone slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

Sirius woke up to the familiar smell of his husband lying next to him and the faint aroma of bacon wafting from the kitchen. He shot up in bed

"Remy! Harry's making breakfast! He makes the best breakfast!" He all but yelled, scrambling out of bed, only then realizing he had fallen asleep fully clothed the night before.

Down in the kitchen, Harry had woken up early with the intent of cooking his family a nice big breakfast only to realize that he had no idea where everything was. It took him twenty minutes just to coerce the house elves into telling him where they put the food, and another fifteen to calm them down and reassure them that he was not replacing them, that he just liked to cook. Once he found everything, Harry started making french toast, waffles, crepes, and fry-up, along with oatmeal, and of course bacon and sausage on the side. By the time he was half done, Luna and Blaise had already meandered their way down stairs and were waiting for Sirius to finally smell the bacon.

"BACON! OH HARRY! YOU WONDERFUL MARVELOUS MAGNIFICENT CHILD! YOU ARE THE BEST SON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. I LOVE YOU 'RY!

The teens looked at each other, all knowing what was coming next. Harry smirked knowing Remus didn't like hyper Sirius in the morning.

YOU ARE THE BEST…YEIIIEEEE!"

" **Thump!"** was heard, followed by a calm voice

"I warned you, calm down or you're sleeping on the couch until March. And if you break your leg falling down the stairs, I'm not fixing it for you, so do not run."

The teens giggled, knowing the empty threats by heart after hearing them every morning for two months.

"But Remy! Why? I love Harry's cooking!" Sirius whined, sounding more like a kicked puppy then the human he was.

Just then, the timer dinged, and Harry, deciding it was time to break up the morning ritual, shouted

"Breakfast. Everything is ready!" causing Sirius to run in like a bulldozer to the kitchen, knocking down everything in his path before standing like a dog waiting for his treat for or more specifically Harry to tell him he could eat.

"We have french toast for Blaise, waffles for Lulu, fry-up for Siri, pancakes for me, and plain, no sugar oatmeal for Remus. I also bought dark chocolate pomegranates, if you want to put them in your oatmeal Remus".

"Thank you Harry, I will like those very much" said Remus,

"I thought you might." Continuing, he said

"Coffee is in the pot, bacon and sausage in the pans, syrup on the table, and tea on the stove. Thank you for the help setting the table, Blaise, and Lulu. Thank you elves for showing me where to get everything, you can join us if you want, there is plenty to go around." He paused, waiting for everyone to move, when they didn't he sighed

"Everyone eat up!"

Immediately chaos erupted, as everyone ran to get their food. The house elves were sobbing at being invited to the table like an equal, Sirius was shouting praise at Harry for his cooking, Luna and Blaise were scrambling for their food while it was hot, Remus was silently squealing over the fact that he had chocolate to put in his oatmeal, and everyone was trying to find a place at the small table. Harry just stood and watched in contentment.

'I have a family' he thought as he watched the mayhem unfold. He waited until everyone, including the lone elf brave enough to join them, was seated before getting his own plate and sitting down at the head of the table as per tradition, for he was the highest Lord there and the head of the house, even if he was not the oldest. They all knew the drill and grabbed hands, bowing their heads Harry spoke softly but clearly

"Thank you Mother of Life for the food you bring to us, the new chance you give to us, and the magic you let flow through us. We will go through this day you gave us with you in our hearts and try our hardest at everything we do so as not to disgrace the gift you have given and the name we own. So mote it be."

"So mote it be" they replied in unison the traditional answer.

During the war, Harry had taken to thanking whoever gave him life every morning he was still breathing for giving him another day of life. Seeing this, Ron taught him the traditional pure-blood Morning Blessing in hopes of giving Harry something to have faith in, and someone to rely on. He soaked it up and continued to learn from Ron, and later Draco, all he could about pure-blood faith and traditions. He even branched out into books, and compared it with muggle religion, and the three of them hunted, studied, prayed and fought together for three years, until the final battle.

Praying and studying made Harry feel closer to Hermione who had stayed back with her and a death eater's baby she had given birth to the year before when she was fourteen. She had been captured and raped, but decided to still have the baby, which Ron had adopted the moment the war was over. Harry taught his charges the prayers blessings, and continued to say them every meal. Every time he prayed he remembered the hunt, and the war, and how lucky he is to be alive and given a new chance.

"..Arry?" "Harry? Are you okay Harry?" Harry was startled from his musings from a shake on his shoulder from a concerned Sirius

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about why I pray and when I learned." He replied

"As long as you're okay?" Remus gave him a suspicious look before continuing "since you all are still under age here, at sixteen, and fifteen, Lulu, it is demanded that you go to school. I have you enrolled in a Muggle high school and you will be starting August 15th, which is about three weeks away. We think, Harry, if you go to the British and American Ministry we can get the okay for you three to use magic at home and when not around muggles, even though you are all under age."

"Yes, Remy. I have to contact Lucius and see if he can't find me some kind of law. My siblings and I have permission to do magic in Britain, I don't see why that would change for America. However, I will contact Lucius today and see what laws he can find, and go see the American Magical Representative tomorrow. Shouldn't be too hard." Harry replied before looking at the clock. "Actually, it's 2:00 over there. I should call now. Evi?" He directed his attention to the wide eyed elf sitting in the much too large dining room chair. "Can you ask Shelli and Danny if they would mind doing the dishes please?"

Harry had gotten the three elves from H.E.R.R.C. where they rescued abused house elves, rehabilitate them and gave them the choice to either be freed, or bound to caring homes. Evi, Shelli, and Danny were siblings who wanted to be bound to the same household so Harry took them in.

"Can you, Shelli, and Danny do the dishes please? I am putting you in charge of that Evi. Can you handle that?" Harry asked kindly. Harry tried to make sure they all got a chance to lead, and be complemented and thanked to boost their confidence and work ethic.

When she nodded, he called for Danny and when the elf appeared, Harry started "I need you to please be in charge of unpacking all our belongings in the rooms you set up for us. I expect you to make sure everyone is extremely careful not to break or misplace anything. Can I trust you with this?" Danny jumped up and down nodding excitedly.

"Yous can trust Danny! Danny will make it sure it's being done right! Danny promises!"

"Alright, I trust you Danny." he said dismissing the excitable elf. "Shelli?" he called softly. Shelli was the quietest of the three, having been extremely abused. She would jump at loud noises, and shake and punish herself for even a harsh look sent her way, so Harry was extra careful to give her easy tasks and talk softly when in her presence.

"I need you to be in charge of finding a comfy place for the three of you to sleep and setting that up. I want you three to be as comfortable as you can, so you get to choose where you set up the elf quarters. I will be looking over it to make sure it is of good quality and that you three can get a good night's sleep in order to be ready for work in the morning. Can you be in charge of that? That means telling the other two what to do to make it perfect for me to see. Can I trust you with that?"

Shelli nodded silently and Harry wondered if she could speak. He had never heard her before but maybe that was just her training so he let it go. One step at a time

"Very good. Now go on and help Evi with the dishes." He smiled when she popped out. Then ran up to his room to rummage through his belongings and find the mirror to call Lucius.

* * *

The weeks had come and gone, and the teens had finally settled in. The meeting with the American Representative of Magic went surprisingly well and it had been decided that the group would be allowed to practice magic, as long as they got tutors and continued to keep up with their magical studies as well as their muggle schooling. In response, they all buckled down on their studies, none of them wanting to seen as incompetent in their new school and they had a lot to learn if they wanted to be caught up by the time the school year started. Pepper-up potions were consumed like candy, as they all crammed in as much knowledge as they could in the weeks leading up to the start of the semester.

Harry set up a floo network in his office that connected directly to each of "his" death eaters homes so he could get there immediately should something happen. It was a two way communication, but a one way transportation unless he spelled it from the other side, so no one could enter through it except him unless there was an emergency but they could call at any time and he could go through it at any time. He had a separate floo network in the family room for his friends and extended family and the friends and family of his charges and godparents. That one, unless specifically blocked, could be used at any time by anyone with the code, provided there was someone in the house to let them through. He of course always carried his mirror on him so should anything happen there would be no excuse to not contact him.

Tutors came and went and before long it was the first day of school.

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana walked down the deserted music hallway on their way to Glee. From the end of the hall, they heard the sound of music coming from the practice rooms. This had never occurred before, the rooms were deserted and no one ever went it them. They shared a look as they walked towards it, the melody getting louder with every step. The soft strums of a guitar, the smooth sound of the piano and the steady beat of the drums flowed over them like a rush of spring water. Kurt gestured the others and they followed him, looking to see who it was. They peaked through the side glass wall, surprised to see three kids they'd never seen before. They stayed silent as they watched the new kids play together quietly with the girl singing softly, the music and her voice getting louder and more intense, as if she were living it, then quieting back down as she finished brokenheartedly. All three of them were in there own world, as if they were miles away. Their eyes were closed as the music washed over them, they looked as though they were alone in the universe. When they finished the song, Kurt leaned over to his best friend, Mercedes.

"Cedies, go get the rest of Glee and Mr. Schuster. They have got to hear this!"

She ran as quickly and quietly as she could to get the rest of their group, gathering everyone already at Glee and shouting at them to follow quickly before running back out, the group following curiously behind her.

"I wonder if the other two can sing" questioned Puck.

* * *

They got there answer when the next song started playing and the dark skinned boy started singing. His voice sounding young and lost, as if he were an abandoned child. The sad song brought tears into the eyes of everyone listening. Half way through the song, the rest of the Glee club had shown up, and they all listened to the lost song together. When they was finished, the girl at piano got up and hugged the chocolate-skinned boy before sitting back down and starting another song. All three of them completely oblivious to the crowd gathered to watch them.

After the first day of school, during which they spent the majority of the time in the councilors office signing up for classes and getting schedules worked out instead of actually attending classes, Harry, Luna, and Blaise decided to play music in order to work out the frustration of the day. So, they found a deserted room, and Luna took off two of the charms on her bracelet, enlarged them and handed them to the proper players. The trap-set and sticks for Blaise, and guitar for Harry. The room already had a piano in it for her, and all it needed was a little magic to fix it up and tune it. Once they settled, Luna started by singing strongly and playing simple yet strong chords on the down beats, filling the rest in with her firm betrayed voice

 **"You know nothing about me! And care even less,**

 **how could you understand our**

 **emptiness!?"**

Harry strummed his chords with the down beat, strengthening the sound

 **"You plundered our wisdom, our knowledge,**

 **our wealth,"**

He added a few notes between beats

 **"In bleeding us dry you long for a spirit.**

 **But that"**

All the music stopped except Luna's voice and the deep tone of the piano.

 **"You will never**

 **possess!"**

Luna and Harry started again, but this time connecting the notes together, creating a beautiful melody which contrasted the harsh chords of before. Luna's voice went soft as she started singing again.

 **"The past is now another land Far beyond, my reach**

 **Invaded by insidious**

 **Foreign bodies, foreign speech**

 **Where the timeless joys of childhood**

 **Lie broken on**

 **the beach"**

The music picked up, Blaise started a staccato beat, music getting louder and Luna lost the softness in her voice, letting it take on a sharp cold edge.

 **"The present is an empty space**

 **Between the good and bad**

 **A moment leading nowhere**

 **Too pointless to be sad**

 **But time enough to lay to waste**

 **Every certainty**

 **I had"**

Blaise backed off, letting Luna and Harry play chords only on the ascent words, the beat slowing as she sung the last verse

 **"The future is a barren world**

 **From which I can't return.**

 **Both heartless and material**

 **Its wretched spoils not my concern**

 **Shining like an evil sun**

 **As my childhood treasures**

 **burn"**

Harry stopped playing letting Luna finish out the song on her own

 **"Shining like an evil**

 **sun"**

She stopped playing and sang the last line a-Capella

 **"As my childhood treasures**

 **burn"**

There was a moment of silence where it was silently chosen who would go next. Towards the middle of Luna's song, Harry's magic felt the approach of a group of people. Certain that the others felt it, they silently agreed to all sing for this new group.

Harry started strumming Blaise's song and teared up slightly when it reminded him of the life Blaise had had before Harry took him in. When Blaise opened his mouth, the voice that came out was not the strong speaking voice he gained in the months of living with his new family, but the voice of the broken boy Harry saved that night. The voice of the child that just wanted his father to love him.

 _"Where is love?_

 _Does it fall from skies above?_

 _Is it underneath the willow tree?_

 _That I've been dreaming_

 _of?"_

His voice trembling slightly, remembering his own dreams of being saved, the pictures of his mother and how many nights he cried himself to sleep, hoping that one day she would come and take him away from the abuse he suffered at his father's hand.

 _"Where is she?_

 _Who I close my eyes to see?_

 _Will I ever know the sweet "hello"_

 _That's meant for only_

 _me?_

 _Who can say where she_

 _may hide?_

 _Must I travel far_

 _and wide?"_

He strained slightly to hit the higher notes while not warmed up and emotional, but they still came out beautifully, if a bit tense.

 _"'Till I am bedside the someone who_

 _I can mean_

 _something to..._

 _Where...?_

 _Where…_

 _is love?"_

Not bothering to hide the pain in his voice, or play with them, he just sang his heart out, unknowingly breaking every heart in the room. His siblings paid no attention to the group that was multiplying outside the door and Luna got up and hugged him, while whispering something in his ear. He started a fairly upbeat rhythm, and Luna picked up and followed. After a few moments, Harry caught on and started strumming.

After a few measures he stated to sing, his voice low and slightly husky, sounding sensual and sad at the same time.

Harry completely lost himself in the song, forgetting about the viewers, and his siblings just for a moment.

 _ **"He's sitting at the table,**_

 _ **the hours get later"**_

He sang, thinking of the night after the battle at Gringotts, and how he waited for Ginny for hours.

No one's said they've seen her

 _ **"She was supposed to be here**_

 _ **He's sure she would've**_

 _ **called**_

 _ **He waits a little longer,**_

 _ **there's no one in the driveway**_

 _ **Why? Is something**_

 _ **wrong?"**_

He remembered the panic he felt the moment he realized nothing barring serious injury would have kept Ginny from coming home.

 _ **"He looks back to the window**_

 _ **Suddenly the phone rings**_

 _ **A voice says something's happened**_

 _ **That he should come right**_

 _ **now"**_

Harry starts tearing up as he remembered the fire call he got from his hysterical mother in law saying he needed to go to Saint Mungo's right away.

 _ **"His mind goes to December**_

 _ **He thinks of when he asked her**_

 _ **He bent down on his knee first**_

 _ **And he said"**_

Harry smiled bitterly when he remembers the way he proposed to his beautiful wife among the orange trees at the Burrow.

 _ **"I want you forever,**_

 _ **forever and always**_

 _ **Through the good and the bad and the**_

 _ **ugly**_

 _ **We'll grow old together**_

 _ **Forever and always"**_

Harry laughed slightly and shook his head bitterly knowing the futility of saying something like that is.

 _ **"He pulls up to the entrance**_

 _ **Walks right to the front desk**_

 _ **They lead him down a million halls,**_

 _ **a maze that's never ending"**_

He remembers the trip to get to the room. How everything was a rush, a haze of colors and a blur of sights and smells _ **.**_

 _ **"They talk about what happened**_

 _ **but he can barely hear them"**_

Harry couldn't remember anything they said to him on the way there. Everything was a whirlwind of fuzzy sounds and blurry colors.

 _ **"He tries to keep a straight face**_

 _ **as he walks into the room"**_

He tried so hard to be strong for her. Smiling, and holding her hand

 _ **"He sits by her bedside,**_

 _ **holds her hand too tight"**_

Taking about the life they will share, just to keep her smiling until she couldn't anymore. Just to keep her fighting even when they knew nothing would help.

 _ **"They talk about the kids they're gonna have**_

 _ **and the good life**_

 _ **The house on the hillside,**_

 _ **where they would stay,**_

 _ **stay there forever,**_

 _ **forever and always**_

 _ **Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

 _ **We'll grow old together,**_

 _ **and always remember**_

 _ **Whether for rich**_

 _ **or for poor or**_

 _ **for better**_

 _ **We'll still love each other,**_

 _ **forever and always"**_

Tears threatened to fall as he remembered telling her how much he loved her, how much he always would no matter what. That she was so strong, so brave. Holding on to the futile hope that she would be getting better.

 _ **"Then he gets an idea**_

 _ **and calls in the nurses**_

 _ **Brings up the chaplain**_

 _ **and he says a couple verses**_

 _ **He borrows some rings**_

 _ **from the couple next door**_

 _ **Everybody's laughing**_

 _ **as the tears fall on the floor"**_

The wedding is in the back yard of the Burrow in the middle of a war. The most smiles they had in years, despite the death all around them. Getting married at 16 wasn't always a good idea, but they needed it. They needed the love and the hope for the future.

 ** _"He looks into her eyes and he said_**

 ** _I want you forever, forever and always_**

 ** _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**

 ** _We'll grow old together, and always remember_**

 ** _Whether happy or sad or whatever_**

 ** _We'll still love each other,_**

 ** _forever and always_**

 ** _Forever and always,_**

 ** _forever and always"_**

The first and only time they made love. Tender caresses and sweet words filled with emotion. Promises of love and devotion hanging in the air. Even knowing they might not make it until the morning, hearing those words of forever was a soothing balm, blocking out the fear and pain that had been building for years.

Her last words as she died in his arms, were her wishes for her to meet his mom and dad, and her making him promise to find love and move on. Her promise to look after himself. Tears flowing freely down his face Harry continued to sing

 _ **"He finishes the vows**_

 _ **but the beeps are getting too slow**_

 _ **Her voice is almost too low"**_

Harry looks down at the wedding ring still on his finger, clutching the matching one around his neck with the other hand, so caught up in memories he doesn't realize when the music stops and he sobs out the last verse a-Capella,

 _ **"As she says,**_

 _ **'I love you forever,**_

 _ **forever and always**_

 _ **Please just remember**_

 _ **even if I'm not there**_

 _ **I'll always love you,**_

 _ **Forever and always.'"**_

His sobbing continued while Luna and Blaise held him for the first time, reversing the roles they have had since they became a family. Harry never broke down. He was always the one to hold them when they cried, whispering sweet nothing's in their ears, and singing soothing songs, rocking them until the tears stopped. Now it was their turn to help their hero put his pieces back together like he did for them so many times.

Outside the door, there wasn't a dry eye in Glee club, they all felt as though they interrupted something extremely private. Rachel gasped when Harry looked down at his ring and clutched the other one tightly. He couldn't have been older than 16. How was he married! It made no sense.

Mr. Schuster was extremely concerned. What had these children gone through that was so incredibly awful to have let those emotions to be that strong? He hoped with all his heart that they could find a home with Glee. They were extremely talented, yes, but he wanted them to belong somewhere and he knew his kids would help them and accept them, past and all. No matter the problems they've had, each and every one of the Glee kids were kind hearted and would be good for these lost teenagers.

"Big brother?" Luna said "the splat-blasted dingerflips are attracted to small crowds. There are some hanging around here, and they don't like to see you so sad, so maybe we should do something happy… like get ice cream?" Her typical language earning her a smile from both Harry and Blaise who looked out the glass door and saw the small crowd from earlier had multiplied and they were all looking rather uncomfortable. He put on a smile, subtly charmed his face, and waved.

"Zey, Lulu, would you like to meet new people?" Harry asked handing them each a tissue charmed to get rid of puffy and red eyes.

"I would love to!" Said Blaise, clearing his throat after his voice cracked, and slipping into a calm and confidant demeanor.

Luna just giggled the way she always did when happy and nodded. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi..." He said slightly awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Had you just meet him, you would never have guessed that this was the same boy who basically owned all of England and half of Europe.

"I'm Harry, this is Blaise, and Luna"

He said gesturing to each in turn.

Luna, being the bubble of rainbows she is, stuck out her hand to the closest person and said

"Did you like what we sang? I didn't think you heard me, but that's ok, they are way better than me anyway."

"Lulu that's not true and you know it" scolded Harry lightly before directing his attention to the group in front of him "are you going to tell us who you all are"

Mr. Schuster stepped forward, shaking Harry's hand

"Hi, I'm Mr. Schuster, Spanish teacher, and Glee club leader. This is the Glee club" he said gesturing to the kids piled around him

"I love being happy! We should join big brother! We could use more Glee in our lives! Can we join your happiness club?!" Luna bounced on the balls of her feet causing everyone to laugh

"Lulu, you are so precious to me" said Harry chuckling and bending down to kiss her forehead.

"What did she say?" asked Blaise. He knew Luna often said wacky things but this time he didn't understand what was so odd.

"Blaise, Glee club is like a show choir. They sing and dance and I think compete? "

Harry looked at Mr. Schuster for verification. When he nodded Luna squealed,

"That is perfect big brother! Oh please, can we join!"

Harry looked from Lunas pleading eyes to Blaise's shining smile before nodding

"very well, we can join if the schedule matches with your piano, violin, flute, and harp lessons Luna" he took her hand and looked at Blaise,

"And your drum, base, cello, dance, and cooking lessons Blaise,

Taking Blaise's hand he finished,

"Plus my guitar, trumpet, and art lessons, not to mention we also have yoga, martial arts, meditation, voice, political training and dueling. And everything we aren't learning here that we need for NEWTs. But if there is something you are okay with dropping, or can find time to align it, we can join Glee."

When he saw that this would do nothing to deter their wish to join, Harry sighed and turned to Mr. Schuster,

"May I have the schedule Mr. Schuster? That way we can see just how much time we are going to need for this." Harry was perfectly aware of the gaping mouths, but chose to ignore them in favor of enjoying the feeling of having his two siblings wrap their arms around him in joy.

"I'll go get it" the teacher said, already thinking of how fast he could type a schedule up and print it.

"It may take a few minutes, why don't you go to the classroom to wait" he replied

"We'll meet you there, let us pack up our stuff and bring it to the car." replied Blaise waiting until the crowd left to let out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in.

After the instruments were safely shrunken and fastened on the bracelet, they talked for a few minutes to kill time before going in.

"I can stop voice and piano. I don't really learn much anyway as long as I keep practicing I'll be fine, and with Glee practice, it should be no big deal." Luna offered

"I don't know what I should quit sir" Blaise said submissively, reverting back to the old speech patterns he used at home or when scared. Immediately, Harry straightened up and took Blaise into his arms petting his hair.

"Why are you scared, little one?" They found out a month after Blaise came to live with them that he was a submissive Veela and saw Harry as his temporary parental Dom until he could find his mate. Harry took this role with dignity and helped Blaise keep his pride while in such a hard place. He learned very quickly how to make Blaise feel safe and calling him little one always relaxed him.

"I don't know Sir. What if I'm not good enough to be in their club, but you two are. Then we would have to be apart, and I don't know that I could handle that." Blaise said sniffling, nuzzling his head into the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry went to reassure him that he would be good enough, but Luna beat him to the punch. "First of all, you are an amazing singer, and dancer, so if they don't let you in I'd be shocked, and Second of all, you know that if you don't get in there is no way we would want to stay in, so what is your real problem?"

Blaise blushed at being caught before making a small keening sound in the back of his throat. Harry had enough of the boy's distress and decided it was time to go so they could talk in private and Blaise could cuddle him without feeling embarrassed, or ashamed should someone walk in on them.

"Lulu? Will you talk to Mr. Schuster? We'll meet you out in the car.

"Alright brother, you help him clear up those Flying flitterbeatles while I talk to the teacher okay?" she said while walking down the hallway, stopping only briefly to look back at her brother in worry.

"Thank you Luna Love" was all that was said before they parted ways.

* * *

Luna followed the hallway until she heard the loud chatter. When she entered, all talking stopped.

"Where are your brothers?"

"They went to the car, it was time to go home, but don't worry, Harry will clear the flying flitterbeatles out quick enough." She said airily secretly enjoying the confused looks thrown her way. "Do you know where the teacher is? If he has a schedule, I'd love to have it before I go. If not, we will be here tomorrow"

A boy with the most flawless skin she had ever seen spoke up "He should be in his office. What are Flying Flitterbeatles?"

"They're invisible creatures that fly around you, and when you breathe them in, they make you doubt your self-worth, and make you extremely nervous. They are attracted to people who get scared in crowds and small spaces. they are what causes depression and anxiety. Thank you for your help." With that she headed towards the office in the back of the classroom, leaving behind a bemused class.

"Professor? Do you have a schedule? If not, we will be back tomorrow."

"I will have it to you tomorrow Luna, thank you for joining us. May I ask who has the Flying Flitterbeatles?" Mr. Schuster asked, having over heard her and knowing there was quite possibly more to that then what it sounded.

"Why Blaise of course. Harry doesn't get them, silly. He keeps them away. But Blaise, He has always had them, although since Harry adopted him they don't usually affect him so. And when they do, big brother always helps." She stated before flouncing out, humming lightly to herself.

* * *

Harry led Blaise out to his new car, and sat in the back seat pulling him into his side.

"What's going on little one? I haven't seen you this nervous in quite some time."

"I'm sorry sir." was all he got in response. Harry frowned, Blaise didn't usually shut down like this so he prodded gently.

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. Just tell me so I can help you. I love you Fledgling. Now, tell me what has you all ruffled." He smirked when Blaise flushed at the endearment.

"I'm just scared of going to school. All those people, what if we get separated. The lady said it was unlikely that we would get all our classes together. I would break down if I wasn't near you. Plus, what if I make a fool out of myself? I'm so bad at blending in with muggles and I'm not smart like you. What if I get picked on or have a panic attack and no one is there to help me. I'd be so lost. I'm so scared. My mate will never want me. I'm a freak just like my father said. And if my mate doesn't want me, I'll be alone forever and the ministry will come take me and father will escape and you'll leave me and I'll have to go back with him and he'll beat me again and.."

Harry scooped Blaise up into his lap, knowing that when he got himself worked up like this, he started to freak out about things that are illogical, and all he needed was someone to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

Blaise let out another low whine, and Harry cooed and hummed while rocking him back and forth. Somewhere in the middle of his panic attack, Luna had gotten in the car, and started driving home.

"Little one" Harry started once he knew Blaise had calmed down at least enough to listen "If you don't want me to, I won't leave you tomorrow. I will drop out and follow you around all day if that is what you need. You will be in the same grade as Luna so you will be likely to have the same classes. Or you can take a test to be in my grade, that way you would never have to let go of my hand all day if you didn't wish too. But I have a gift for you that might make being in different classes easier. If not, I'll talk to the school advisors and make sure you will be with me all day."

At this point, they had made it home, and Luna crawled into the back seat with them and they all cuddled together for some time

"You know neither of us would ever leave you right Zey?" said Luna in a soft voice. While she didn't get panic attacks, she too was prone to attract Flying Flitterbeatles, and it helped when she knew that she wasn't the only one thinking those things and when she said it out loud, it made the fact that they were family so much more real.

"I know Lulu. I just get scared…" he sniffed slightly, soaking up the feeling of his family surrounding him before shakily saying

"Harry? You said you got us presents, can we have them now?"

Harry chuckled and said

"If that will put a smile back on your faces, I'd give you a present every single day. Come on let's get inside and I'll get you those gifts."

* * *

They all climbed out of the car, and Harry told his siblings to sit on the couch while he ran upstairs to get the gifts, bringing them down and calling for his godfathers.

He handed one to each person and said

"I hope you like them! Lulu, you first." Her package was small, and when she opened it, she found a pair of golden angel wing earrings, that had a green feather down the back. She smiled and hugged them

"They have protection spells wove into with them, like all the jewelry I get you. Also, they have that spell I was working on embedded in them. The one to help you stay in your own mind and the one so that you will not accidently enter others. I think this should help you with your family curse."

"Thank you big brother! They are gorgeous!" she said hugging him once more.

"Blaise, you next!" His package was slightly larger, but soft. He unwrapped it to find nothing in it. He looked at Harry confusedly, and harry smiled and waved his hand in a silent spell. When he did, a small stuffed dove on a keychain appeared. He hugged it close and felt Harry's calming magic surround him as though he was giving him a hug himself. He smiled and hugged it closer.

"It can go on your back pack, or on a bracelet, and is charmed so no one else can see it or feel it unless you or I undo the enchantment. I thought it might help you not be so nervous for tomorrow."

Blaise climbed into Harry's lap, tucking his head under Harry's chin and snuggling in, "thank you Ry. I'm still nervous, but… I'll give it a try. And we'll be together for lunch, and some classes, right?"

"Of course little one. I'm so proud of you. You're so brave" Harry smiled softly kissing the boy on the head. He perked up "Sirius, you next!"

Sirius's package held a number of books, the first entitled 'Into to Defense, First through Fourth Year teachers manual', the second read 'Advanced Defense Fifth through Seventh year teachers manual' the third read 'Transcontinental Floo-ing for Dummies: How to not make an Ass of yourself.' And the last, was 'Hogwarts Rules and Guidelines'

Sirius was floored "I thought… how?" he asked

"I may have pulled a few strings, given that I own Hogwarts, and only graciously lent it out to be used as a school… not that I'd EVER take it, but my suggestions hold quite a bit of weight. You can floo home at night and on weekends. You are free after your last classes unless you have detention with a student. You have your own floo in your room to get to and from Hogwarts, but only this family can get through it without someone with them or a code." Harry smiled smugly.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to scoop his godson up, but refrained just barely when he looked at the boy snuggled in his lap.

"Hug me later Siri! Remus! You're next! I'm most proud of yours!" in the package, was a small note saying 'Go to the laundry room.' Remus looked at Harry curiously and got up to do as directed. The rest followed close behind.

Harry let go of Blaise's hand, and moved in front of the crowd before pressing a button on the washing machine. The machine floated up to stack on top of the dryer, revealing a door. Harry stepped back to let Remus open it.

Remus opened the door and was hit by the smell of trees. When he walked in, he found himself standing in a forest on a hillside. There was a small lake, a meadow, and huge bright green trees. It was the perfect place for moony to play, hunt, and run on the full moon, and a great place for him, the man, to come when he needed space to mediate or wanted to read. His eyes teared up as he turned around and held his godson tight.

"I thought we could all come here once everyone mastered there animagus forms. We could run with you."

"Where are we?" Remus asked once he pulled himself back together

"Brazil! Isn't it great! This forest has 478 hundred acres for you to run and play!" Harry bounced, excited about what he did for his godfather. He pulled out a neckless and gave it to the man. "This will transform into a collar when you transform. It won't let you hurt people, in case there are native settlements living here, and as long as you have it on, it is set to portkey you back to the door when the sun rises. Also, it has a small needle that activates when the transformation starts, and it will inject you with a strong muscle relaxer and numbing potion to help ease the pain of transformation. And I think with the restrictions on the collar you won't have to rely on Sev to make your potions. I think this should handle it." He hooked it around the werewolf's neck before tuning to Sirius.

"I have one for you and me as well, except it doesn't have the same restrictions and potions this one has. I'll make one for Luna and Blaise as soon as they learn how to transform." He smiled and let his teary family hold him while they thanked him for all the gifts.

"Come on! Let's explore!" Blaise shouted, his Veela longing to fly up past the trees and through the skies.

Harry, knowing what he was thinking said "I'll take you flying after school tomorrow fledgling. For now, let's stick together so we can all get back at a reasonable time and go to bed." Blaise agreed, and they all explored their new forest.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading,

the songs are, in order

" **The past is another land** " from Aida - it's great musical if you haven't seen it. the music is incredible

"W _here is Love_ " from Oliver- I love the musical, but this song is always sang by a little boy who is cute but simply butchers this song. other then that i love this musical

" _ **Forever and always**_ " by parachute- great band and i thought this song fit him quite well in this circumstance. if you really like this song, listen to Terrible things by Mayday Parade. that was my other option for that scene, but I liked this song better, and if I used Terrible Things, i'd have to incorporate Teddy somehow and i didn't want to do that...

That's all, i hope you liked it

please Read and Review!


End file.
